Kochająca córka
Zaczynała się jesień, dni stawały się coraz krótsze. Do domu na „nawiedzonym wzgórzu” — bo tak nazywali je wszyscy okoliczni mieszkańcy — wprowadziło się młode małżeństwo. Sara miała 23 lata, natomiast Jerry był od niej o rok starszy. Własny dom to było spełnienie ich marzeń, w końcu całkowicie uwolnili się od rodziców, którzy nieustannie mówili im, co mają robić, mimo tego że sami mogli decydować za siebie. Sara, nie raz podniosła rękę na ojca, czy matkę, ale nie czuła się z tym źle, wprost przeciwnie, czuła satysfakcję, że po latach upokorzeń, które musiała znosić, jest silniejsza od nich i to teraz ona może im zrobić krzywdę. Nie czuła się wyrodną córką, zasługiwali na wszystko co im zrobiła. W ostatnich tygodniach, w których mieszkała na ich utrzymaniu, przyrzekła sobie, że już nigdy ich nie zobaczy na oczy, nie miała na to ochoty, w końcu była wolna. Wyszła za osiedlowego chuligana, który został ojcem jej dziecka w wieku 18 lat, ale ona nie chciała go, tak samo jak on, więc oddali je do adopcji. Jerry nie pracował, utrzymywał się z dorywczych zajęć, którymi było między innymi zbieranie złomu, czy pomoc w koszeniu trawy sąsiada. Sara zarabiała wystarczająco, aby utrzymać i siebie i jego. Dom był uwieńczeniem ich beznadziejnego dotąd życia. Otrzymali go w spadku, po kuzynce Sary. Sara w ogóle nie znała dziewczyny, zresztą nie utrzymywała kontaktu z dalszą częścią rodziny. Nie potrafiła wytrzymać z rodzicami, a co dopiero z innymi członkami, w żyłach których płynęła ta sama krew. 4 miesiące później, do Sary przyszedł list, w którym została poinformowana o śmierci swoich rodziców. Zginęli oni w tragicznym wypadku w drodze do córki, z którą chcieli wyjaśnić parę spraw, przeprosić ją za błędy w wychowaniu i wytłumaczyć jej, że tak nie można, że nadal jest ona częścią ich rodziny i do końca ich życia pozostanie. Jednak nie zdążyli, Sara położyła list na stole: — Ironia losu. — zaśmiała się pod nosem, wstała i wyrzuciła list do śmieci. Wieczorem Jerry wrócił z pracy, którą udało mu się dostać w okolicznym kościele. Pracował tam jako grabarz. — Nie zgadniesz co się stało. — uśmiechnął się na wejściu i ucałował żonę. — Moi rodzice nie żyją. — powiedziała nie wkładając w te słowa ani odrobiny uczucia. Chłopak stanął, spojrzał na nią i zmarszczył czoło. — Co? — wyrwało mu się. — No nie żyją. Jechali do nas i zginęli w wypadku. W końcu będzie spokój. — Nakryła do stołu. — Ale to jest nie możliwe, rozmawiałem z nimi godzinę temu. Przyszli na cmentarz, gdzie właśnie wykopywałem grób dla jakiejś młodej ćpunki. Chcieli odwiedzić twoją kuzynkę, tą jak jej… no tą, od której mamy dom. — Sara spojrzała na niego, nic nie rozumiała. — W takim razie ktoś musiał zrobić mi jakiś kawał. A tak się już cieszyłam. — Spochmurniała. — Daj spokój, oni i tak są już starzy, nie mają innego dziecka oprócz ciebie. Teraz tylko czekaj aż sobie kipną i masz pieniądze po nich. — Chłopak przytulił się do dziewczyny. Kolację zjedli w milczeniu. Przed godziną 21.00 w domu rozległ się gong. — Ktoś dzwoni, mam nadzieję, że to nie oni. — powiedziała z przekąsem Sara. Jerry wstał i poszedł otworzyć: — Sara, chodź tutaj! — Rozległ się głos męża. W drzwiach stał policjant. — Witam. Czy mam przyjemność z Sarą A.? — powiedział urzędowym tonem. — Tak, a o co chodzi? — Chcę przekazać, że Pani rodzice nie żyją. Ulegli tragicznemu wypadkowi dzisiaj popołudniu na drodze krajowej, prawdopodobnie zmierzali w odwiedziny do Pani. Bardzo mi przykro. — Sara spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem — Muszę Panią poprosić jeszcze o udanie się ze mną w celu identyfikacji zwłok. *** — Co brałeś dzisiaj!? — Wściekła Sara po powrocie z kostnicy zaczęła krzyczeć na męża — Paliłeś marychę? Bo naprawdę nie rozumiem. — Tylko dwa skręty, ale naprawdę ich widziałem, nie byłem naćpany! — Sara spojrzała na niego i zacisnęła pięści. — No może troszeczkę. — Jerry skruszył minę, nie miał ochoty na szarpaninę z żoną. — Rzuć w końcu to g*wno. — wymierzyła mu delikatny cios w lewo ramie. Jerry jedynie się uśmiechnął, wiedział, że cała złość Sary już opadła. Po tym ciężkim dniu Sara w końcu udała się do łazienki, postanowiła odprężyć się w wannie. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi na klucz, wlała pachnących olejków do wanny i nalała gorącej wody. Tego było jej trzeba po tym beznadziejnym dniu. Na początku list, potem Jerry naćpany, który ma zwidy a na końcu ten policjant, który zawiózł ją do kostnicy. Małe ciemne pomieszczenie z lodówkami. Mężczyzna w białym kitlu podszedł do jednej z nich i wysunął łóżko, na którym „coś” leżało pod białą narzutą. — To Pani ojciec. Jeśli Pani chce, to proszę podać jeden charakterystyczny punkt, abym go mógł pokazać, w celu uniknięcia tego tragicznego widoku. — „Co za gnojek.” — pomyślała Sara. — Nie, proszę odsłonić — nie bała się widoku zwłok, nie miała nawet ochoty na uronienie ani jednej łzy, nie było jej żal po stracie obojga rodziców. Gdy mężczyzna odsłonił twarz ojca, przez chwilę musiała cofnąć się z obrzydzeniem. Gdyby nie pozostałości po starczym zarysie na jego twarzy, nie dała by go rady rozpoznać. Wypadek całkowicie pozbawił go lewej strony twarzy, poszarpany tors i żebra na wierzchu nie należały do przyjemnych widoków. — Tak, to on. — powiedziała i cofnęła się. Nie była na ten widok przygotowana. — A to pańska matka. — wysunął kolejną z lodówek. — Niestety, ale ten widok może być jeszcze bardziej wstrząsający, jej ciało zostało całkowicie zmiażdżone. — W takim razie proszę pokazać mi jej prawe ramię, ma tam charakterystyczną blizną w kształcie słońca i zarysy tatuażu, który bóg wie dlaczego sobie w młodości zrobiła. Lekarz spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. „W tej kobiecie jest zero uczuć.” pomyślał, ale zrobił to co powiedziała. *** Zakręciła ciepłą wodę. Umyła włosy, po czym wyszła z wanny, uczesała się, ubrała i poszła spać Obudziła się w środku nocy zalana potem. Nie widziała dlaczego, nie pamiętała co jej się śniło ale wiedziała, że był to dość nieprzyjemny sen. Spojrzała na zegarek, dochodziła 4.00. Jerrego już nie było w domu, o 3.00 szedł do pracy. Bóg wie dlaczego szef kazał mu przychodzić tak wcześnie do pracy, gdy jest jeszcze ciemno. Mogła się tylko domyślać, że skoro niedaleko znajduje się akademia medyczna, to studenci potrzebują ludzkich czaszek, które tylko w taki sposób można znaleźć. Wstała, zeszła na dół do kuchni i nalała sobie mleka. Wypluła je od razu na blat, było zgniłe. — Przecież dzisiaj je kupiłam. — spojrzała na rozlane na blacie mleko. Przez chwilę wydawało się jej, że śni. Mleko ułożyło się w napis „idziemy kochanie”. Szybko chwyciła ścierkę i zmyła to. — Cześć kochanie. — usłyszała za sobą ochrypnięty głos. Odwróciła się powoli, z ręki wypadła jej szmatka. — Tato? — naprzeciwko niej stał jej ojciec, a raczej to co z niego zostało po wypadku — Tato?! — głos jej zadrżał. Widziała go dokładnie w takiej samej postaci co w kostnicy. Sinego, z brakiem połowy twarzy, z żebrami na wierzchu między, którymi widać było czarne serce, które nie pompowało krwi, stało w miejscu. Jego oczy wpatrywały się w nią. Nie widziała w nich nienawiści czy złości, widziała w nich miłość, od której całe życie uciekała. — Tu mam twoją mamę. — trup zza pleców wyjął słoik z czarnym proszkiem — niestety już zdążyli ją skremować — upuścił słoik na ziemię. Czarny pył wypełnił całe powietrze w pokoju, Sara dusiła się prochami własnej matki, której tak nienawidziła. Gdy pył opadł i na powierzchni białej podłogi utworzył cienką warstwę brudu, Sara rzuciła się do ucieczki. Nie wiedziała dokąd ma uciekać. Chciała się jak najdalej oddalić od tego miejsca, zrzucić z siebie pył, stracić z oczu martwe ciało ojca — Kochanie, nie uciekaj — z impetem uderzyła z coś zimnego i twardego, zderzyła się z ojcem, który nagle znalazł się naprzeciwko niej — nie uciekniesz, już zawsze będziemy razem, teraz będziesz grzeczną dziewczynką, wybaczam ci z mamą wszystko co nam zrobiłaś — wyciągnął w jej stronę sinoszare i zakrwawione ręce — chodź, przytul tatusia! Sara zaczęła piszczeć, odwróciła się i zaczęła uciekać w przeciwnym kierunku. Wbiegła znowu do kuchni, nagle straciła równowagę potykając się na szmatce, którą ścierała mleko i straciła równowagę. Uderzyła głową o kant stołu… Rozległ się trzask pękającej czaszki, w powietrze wystrzeliła struga bordowej krwi, kobieta upadła na podłogę. *** — Odsłonić? — powiedział jakiś mężczyzna do dwójki zapłakanych ludzi. Sara słyszał ich głosy wyraźnie. Przed sobą widziała jedynie ciemność, wszechogarniającą nicość. — Tak, proszę — powiedziała zaszlochana kobieta. Nagle rozległa się jasność, oczy ją paliły, ale nie mogła ich zamknąć, nie mogła nic zrobić, nie mogła się ruszyć… — To państwa córka? — odezwał się znowu ten głos. Po chwili jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do sprawiającego jej ból światła. Usłyszała krzyk, a potem płacz kobiety. Dopiero po chwili rozpoznała ten głos. — Tak to ona, ale możemy wiedzieć jak…? — Mężczyzna, którego głos był jej równie dobrze znany co głos kobiety pochylił się nad nią. Rozpoznała w tych rysach swojego ojca, który wpatrywał się w jej oczy. „Tato! Mamo! Ja żyję!” — jednak nie wydobył się z jej ust żaden dźwięk. Słyszała go jedynie we własnej głowie, usta jej się nie poruszyły, oczy nawet nie drgnęły „Nie jestem martwa! Ja żyję!” — Poślizgnęła się i upadła uderzając głową w marmurowy stół. Śmiertelny wypadek, zginęła na miejscu. — „Idi*ci! Ja żyję!” — Jej oczy całkowicie przyzwyczaiły się do panującej jasności. Mogła patrzeć jedynie w górę, w metalowy sufit, w którym odbijała się jak w lustrze jej sylwetka. Martwa sylwetka na zimnometalowym blacie stołu. Jej ciało było sine, czarne włosy opadały po obu stronach stołu, zlepione były bordową mazią, krwią. Wyglądała jak martwy człowiek, była martwa — „Czy tak wygląda śmierć?” — Krzyczała we własnej głowie — „Czy tak ma to wszystko się skończyć?” — jak zahipnotyzowana wpatrywała się we własne ciało w odbiciu, nagle ogarnęła ją całkowita ciemność. *** Lekarz sądowy zakrył ciało kobiety białym prześcieradłem i z powrotem wsunął je do lodówki. — Państwo życzą sobie zwykły pochówek czy kremację? — Zwykły pochówek — lekarz oddalił się od rodziców zmarłej dziewczyny. Starsza kobieta nachyliła się w kierunku męża i szepnęła: "Będzie miała całą wieczność na przemyślenie całego swojego życia." i uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. ---- Źródło: http://strachy-na-lachy.blog.onet.pl/2011/01/06/kochajaca-corka/ Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie